Lesath de Escorpião
by Darkest Ikarus
Summary: Mistérios... Romance... Mitologia... E o Destino batendo a porta de um garoto perdido... O passado do Cavaleiro de Escorpião revelado. Side-story de Saint Seiya Extreme. Fic de personagens originais meus. Espero que gostem! ONE SHOT!


**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya Não me pertence. Pertence ao Kurumada. E eu não ganho nadinha com isso. Nadinha mesmo... Nem um centavo... ú.u

Well, Well... Aqui eu devo começar com algumas explicações. Quando comecei a escrever Saint Seiya Extreme, eu não tinha muita idéia pro Escorpião... Na verdade, eu não tinha muita idéia pra um monte de gente, mas principalmente pro Escorpião.

Escorpião sempre foi difícil de se trabalhar em minha opinião. Talvez pela razão de eu não achar a Agulha Escarlate uma técnica realmente digna de um Cavaleiro de Ouro. E vai imaginar um golpe novo pra esse bendito cavaleiro. Eu tentei. Mas minha cabeça não funciona.

Então, eu recorri a pessoas mais entendidas do assunto. E há dois Cavaleiros que não foram criados por mim. Este é um deles, e o outro aparece logo a seguir.

Mas vamos falar deste. Este é o Lesath de Escorpião. Em algum capítulo de Saint Seiya Extreme, eu demonstrei um personagem usando uma Agulha Escarlate, chamado Chaos. Adivinhem. Ele é o namorado da Atlanta. Eu não tinha a menor idéia de como esse sujeito seria.

Não posso aplicar minha idéia de transformar todo gold exaurido em uma mulher, então... Créditos a Stella-chan por ter criado este personagem (A ficha que ela fez ta no fim do capítulo).

Valeu Stella-chan! Ah sim! E para não parecer injusto, recorri a uma pessoa especializada também para criar a próxima personagem da Saga Extreme. Ela aparece no final deste capítulo e foi criada (E teve a fic escrita) por Nala-dono! Arigatou Nala-dono!

Anyways... Sem mais delongas... Vamos lá... ú.u

PS.: Pensando bem, eu deveria ter feito um fic única mostrando um gold em cada capítulo... Por que eu não tenho essas idéias antes? Assim como eu deveria ter pedido a Stella-chan pra criar Lesath antes de enfiar aquele asno do Chaos na história...

Anta... ¬¬

**Saint Seiya Extreme – Lesath de Escorpião**

Santuário. Dia da decisão pela armadura de Escorpião. Chaos treinara arduamente por anos para se tornar o cavaleiro de ouro. Tudo estava praticamente garantido, mas um novo candidato surgiu no último instante.

Chaos o encarava com cara de poucos amigos. Aquele rapaz de cabelos loiros e longos. Sorriso confiante no rosto. O olhar desafiador. Aquilo o irritava. Mas ao menos, Atlanta estava ali. Torcendo por ela.

E também... Tidus. Como odiava Tidus. Nunca confiara nele. O "irmão do traidor". Só precisava de uma chance pra cravar-lhe uma boa agulha escarlate no coração. Além de traidor era um mulherengo descarado. Chaos o odiava. Sabia que Tidus estava ali por causa de Atlanta.

"_Afaste os pensamentos da cabeça agora"_ ele pensa. Hora de lidar com esse atrevido que pretende roubar sua armadura, primeiro.

LESATH: Os padrões do santuário caíram tanto pra permitir que um cara como você se candidate a Cavaleiro de Ouro? Aposto que nem despertou o sétimo sentido!

CHAOS: Idiota arrogante! Eu treinei duro, todos esses anos, desenvolvi a agulha escarlate só pra conquistar meu posto como Cavaleiro de Ouro! Eu não preciso dessa porcaria de sétimo sei-lá-o-que!

LESATH: Sacrifício? Você não faz idéia do que Sacrifício de verdade é...

**-Egito-**

Uma escavação em um templo antigo pertencente à deusa-escorpião Serket. Os arqueólogos procuraram aquele tempo por décadas. A família era fascinada pela mitologia e pelos mistérios do Egito antigo.

O garoto corria pelas ruínas após encontrar algum pedaço de porcelana antiga. Era fascinado com o Egito tanto quanto seus pais. O que se esperar de um garoto que cresce em escavações no meio do deserto?

FRANK: Veja querida... Que maravilha esta estátua... Suas condições estão perfeitas... Um templo de Serket, soterrado e completamente em perfeitas condições...

EVELYN: É verdade Frank... É uma descoberta e tanto...

FRANNK: A deusa-escorpião Serket. A deusa que dá a vida através do sufoco... Segundo estes hieróglifos os egípcios realmente usavam o veneno de escorpião de forma medicinal em rituais a esta deusa! Fantástico!

TOMMY: Pai! Veja o que eu encontrei!

O menino exibe o pedaço de porcelana que encontrou. O pai demonstrando entusiasmo se ajoelha a altura do filho e afaga-lhe os cabelos lisos.

FRANK: Muito bem Tommy... Será um grande explorador um dia destes...

TOMMY: Serei melhor que você pai...

FRANK: Isto é um desafio rapazinho...

Um homem se aproxima. Era alto. Possuía uma cicatriz no rosto, cortando-o de meio a meio...Os cabelos eram curtos e arrepiados, mas parece que já haviam sido longos um dia. Vestia um terno. Oferecera-se pra ser o financiador da escavação.

FRANK: Oh... Bom dia senhor Clericus... Fizemos descobertas interessantes... pode ter certeza de que os fundos do... Santuário é isto? ... Estão sendo bem empregados...

EVELYN: Por falar nisso... Nunca ouvimos a respeito desta fundação... Onde ela fica Senhor Clericus...?

CLERICUS: Bem... É uma organização muito poderosa, embora não seja necessariamente conhecida... Nossa matriz fica na Grécia... E o Grande Mest... Digo, o Senhor Artemidoros está muito satisfeito com seu empenho... E espera que o artefato seja encontrado logo...

FRANK: Sobre este artefato... O que exatamente estamos procurando?

CLERICUS: É difícil de dizer... Não sabemos ainda... Mas lendas dizem que seria um artefato que data desde a Grécia Antiga... Que Homens vem usando este artefato de imenso poder há séculos pra combater o mal... Aqui pode ter sido o local onde este artefato foi usado pela última vez há aproximadamente 260 anos...

O garoto apenas observava a "conversa chata" dos adultos sem entender muita coisa. Sequer nota o olhar intrigado de Clericus dirigido a ele.

FRANK: Bom... Será um tesouro realmente arqueológico encontrar este artefato! Mas acho que devemos parar por hoje. Logo vai escurecer.

CLERICUS: Eu ouvi rumores a respeito de saqueadores no deserto. Eu aconselho o mesmo. Não precisam arriscar suas vidas.

Todos começam a partir dali em direção ao hotel em que estão instalados.

EVELYN: Este homem é estranho não acha, querido?

FRANK: Também gostaria de saber mais sobre ele... É muito estranho que no momento em que precisávamos de capital pra dar continuidade às escavações, um filantropo com os bolsos abertos e um talão de cheque sem limites aparece... Desconfio de boas intenções como essas...

EVELYN: Ora, Acho que estamos sendo paranóicos...

FRANK: Espero que sim, querida... Tommy! Vamos!

TOMMY: Ok papai!

No dia seguinte, as escavações continuam. Os arqueólogos continuam a busca pelo misterioso artefato. Embrenhando no templo, eles chegam a uma sala escura, mas selada por uma pesada porta de pedra.

FRANK: Acho que conseguimos querida... Chegamos onde queríamos...

EVELYN: Vou chamar os trabalhadores para derrubar a porta querido...

FRANK: É incrível... Nem uma armadilha sequer para proteger um artefato que supostamente contém um poder quase divino? Nem hieróglifos contendo maldições aos que se aproximarem... É como se o objeto fosse escondido aqui, mas o templo não tem a função de esconde-lo... O templo foi apenas escolhido por alguém como esconderijo...

EVELYN: São lendas querido...

FRANK: Não para as pessoas que ergueram este templo... Se o que está aqui é tão importante, por que não proteger?

EVELYN: Espero que esteja mesmo sendo apenas paranóico querido...

FRANK: Eu também querida...

Na entrada do templo subterrâneo, o pequeno Tommy sentava sobre uma pedra, super entediado. Nem nota a sombra que cresce atrás de si. E ao notar ele olha pra trás e se depara com homens em armaduras negras.

TOMMY: MÃAAAE!

A mãe de Tommy chega no exato momento em que ele está nos braços do Cavaleiro Negro.

LOBO: Viemos atrás da Armadura de Ouro... Entregue-nos a armadura... E ninguém se machuca... Embora eu preferisse que vocês resistissem um pouco...

EVELYN: Armadura? Eu... Não sei do que está falando...

A mãe do garoto é estapeada no rosto por um dos Cavaleiros e cai no chão. Ela desmaia. O garoto grita por ela, mas em vão. Os Cavaleiros negros caminham até o local onde o pai de Tommy estava. Estudando a porta, ele ouve passos sem olhar pra trás. Assume que é a esposa chegando com os trabalhadores.

FRANK: Querida, você foi rápida. Acho que é seguro derrubar a porta com alguns explosivos e... Quem são vocês? –olha pra trás-

Os Cavaleiros negros dão um soco no pai e Tommy que cai desmaiado. Em seguida, eles golpeiam a porta que é feita em pedaços. A armadura de ouro está na urna depositada no altar aos pés da estátua de Serket.

LOBO: Conseguimos... A armadura de ouro... Peguem-na. E vamos sair daqui.

TOMMY: E o meu pai? O que farão com o meu pai? Ele ta desmaiado!

LOBO: Seu pai já era moleque! Instalamos explosivos no templo. Ele vai desabar em cima de todos aqui. E você vai morrer com seu pai...

Os Cavaleiros Negros pegam a armadura e caminham para fora do templo. Na saída do templo, um homem de terno os espera.

LOBO: Quem é você? Saia da frente ou morrerá!

O homem aponta para o Cavaleiro Negro. Seu dedo começa a emitir uma fraca luz vermelha.

LOBO: Cosmo...? É um Cavaleiro! Acabem com ele!

Assim que os Cavaleiros Negros atacam, são imediatamente fulminados por feixes de luz vermelha disparados pelo homem de terno. Em seguida, ele corre a uma velocidade incrível e atravessa o corpo do Lobo Negro com seu ataque. O Lobo cai de cara no chão.

Tommy cai no chão, mas é ajudado pelo homem de terno.

CLERICUS: Você está bem garoto?

TOMMY: O Papai... E a Mamãe! Eles não acordaram!

CLERICUS: Nós vamos salva-los...

LOBO: Não conte com isso... Escória de Atena...

O Lobo negro revela um dispositivo em sua mão. Pressiona o botão e o templo começa a explodir. Clericus só tem tempo de pegar Tommy, a armadura de ouro e correr para fora do tempo. As explosões e o som de desmoronamento abafam os choros do garoto.

Ao chegarem do lado de fora os operários estão todos mortos. O menino está apavorado.

TOMMY: O que aconteceu?

CLERICUS: Isto foi um ataque dos Cavaleiros Negros... Eles queriam esta armadura o tempo todo... A Armadura de Ouro de Escorpião...

TOMMY: Por que? O que é isso? Por que mataram meus pais?

CLERICUS: Assim que localizei o paradeiro da armadura... O Santuário me ordenou recupera-la. Mas... Seus pais chegaram primeiro... O Grande Mestre se ofereceu para financiar o trabalho de seus pais, invés de impedi-los. Talvez, tenha sido um erro... Não sabíamos que os Cavaleiros Negros tentariam pegar a armadura...

TOMMY: A culpa foi sua! De vocês! Por causa de vocês meus pais morreram!

CLERICUS: Sinto muito... Mas diga-me garoto... Há um modo de impedir tudo isso de acontecer... Sabe? Pessoas se ferindo pela ganância de outros...

TOMMY: Eu não quero saber...

CLERICUS: Se quiser... Eu posso te dar a força, pra impedir outras pessoas de se ferirem...

TOMMY: Você nem pôde impedir meus pais de morrerem...

CLERICUS: É verdade... Eu falhei... Mas você pode ser bem sucedido em trazer um grande bem ao mundo... O que me diz?

Os meses passam. Os dois treinam no deserto. Clericus explica quem ele é. O Grão Guerreiro de Escorpião. Ele explicou ao garoto sobre o santuário. Sobre os cavaleiros. E sobre a deusa Atena. O garoto decidiu se tornar um Cavaleiro.

CLERICUS: O Cavaleiro de Escorpião é como um predador venenoso. Seu ferrão deve estar sempre preparado para punir a injustiça. Vê aquele pequeno escorpião?

Clericus pega o animal em suas mãos. Mas sequer pisca enquanto é picado pelo animal.

CLERICUS: Ele é pequeno... Como você... Mas seu veneno é tão letal, que pode matar um homem. Este é o verdadeiro poder do Escorpião. Um golpe pequeno... Aparentemente, dolorido... Mas que esconde um terror muito pior! O Terror da Agulha do Escorpião!

TOMMY: Como eu uso este poder?

CLERICUS: Você precisa entender o princípio do cosmo... E do sétimo sentido...

Cinco anos se passam. Agora, o garoto precisa provar que é digno da armadura. Aqui. No santuário.

LESATH: Eu sou Lesath... Este foi o nome que escolhi para servir a causa de Atena...

CHAOS: Ninguém se importa! Comece a lutar!

LESATH: Eu só quero dizer que... Eu sinto muito, cara... Mas você não pode me vencer... Eu sinto no seu interior que seu ardor por se tornar um Cavaleiro é grande, mas você não tem o poder necessário!

CHAOS: Cala essa boca! _**AGULHA ESCARLATE!**_

Chaos dispara uma rajada de energia pelo dedo indicador. Lesath contém o golpe com a mão e contra-ataca. Ele arqueia o corpo pra frente, dobrando os dois braços e erguendo uma das pernas. Ele parece um escorpião prestes a atacar sua presa (Lembram da cena no anime do Milo lutando na ilha de Andrômeda contra o mestre do Shun? Ele está assumindo exatamente aquela posição).

LESATH: _**ACRAB!**_

Lesath avança contra Chaos e desfere um golpe com os dois punhos fechados. Ele libera uma energia vermelha que atira Chaos longe. Chaos mal consegue se levantar. É como se seu corpo inteiro tivesse sido partido.

LESATH: Esta não é a Agulha Escarlate verdadeira. É um golpe com poder de ataque limitado. Mas não contém a alma do escorpião. Você treinou. Sozinho. Tornou-se forte. Mas se tivesse treinado com um mestre, teria a força necessária pra vencer hoje.

CHAOS: Cala a boca! Você só sentiu um golpe de nada!

LESATH: Vou te mostrar a verdadeira Agulha Escarlate...

Lesath aponta pra Chaos e dispara feixes de luz tão rápidos que ele sequer é capaz de vê-los.

A dor é insuportável. O corpo de Chãos é perfurado. O sangue começa a esvair de seu corpo.

CHAOS: Que dor... É essa? Ferimentos... Tão pequenos...!

LESATH: A verdadeira essência da Agulha Escarlate é um golpe que causa o dano máximo com o mínimo esforço... Você apenas dispara rajadas de energia explosiva... Você não pode vencer... Renda-se... Ou morra...

CHAOS: Nunca!

Chaos se levanta ignorando toda a dor que está sentindo e ataca. Atlanta está apavorada, com medo de perder Chaos.

Lesath vê os movimentos de Chaos, como se estivessem em câmera lenta. Ele avança em direção ao oponente e passa por ele, desferindo mais 7 Agulhas. Chaos cai no chão. Vomitando sangue.

LESATH: A Agulha Escarlate está agindo sobre seu sistema nervoso. Pouco a pouco, você perde seus sentidos a medida que a agulha perfura a constelação de escorpião no seu corpo. O último golpe... Antares... É um certificado de morte...

CHAOS: Cala a boca!

Chaos tenta atacar novamente, mas é atingido por mais quatro golpes. Ele cai no chão. Atlanta corre até ele e o abraça.

ATLANTA: Não! Não o machuque! Por favor... Não o mate...

LESATH: Eu não vou tirar a vida dele pela armadura... Não é assim que um Cavaleiro de Atena age...

CHAOS: O que... Está fazendo...? Vá embora...

ATLANTA: Vá embora!

Chaos empurra Atlanta. Lesath aponta pra ele. Seu dedo começa a emitir uma leve luminosidade vermelha.

Ele dispara contra Chaos. No pescoço. Atlanta grita de pavor e abraça Chaos. Aos poucos os ferimentos dele começam a desaparecer e Lesath cai no chão.

Clericus corre até ele e o ergue nos braços.

CLERICUS: Eu disse pra não usar este golpe apenas em momentos de extrema urgência garoto! Maldição!

ATLANTA: O que aconteceu com ele?

CLERICUS: Ele usou o "Agulhão de Serket"... É um golpe que cura, absorvendo o sofrimento da vítima para si... Garoto maluco...

ATLANTA: O Chaos vai ficar bem então?

CHAOS: Deixe-me!

Chaos cambaleia e parte, Atlanta tenta segui-lo, mas ele a dispensa.

CHAOS: Você não deveria ter feito isso! Eu não preciso de ajuda! Por sua causa eu pareci fraco!

ATLANTA: Eu só queria...

CHAOS: Deixe-me!

Chaos sai correndo enquanto Atlanta é deixada pra trás chorando. Assim que Lesath é capaz de se levantar, O Grande Mestre o consagra como o Cavaleiro de Escorpião.

GM: Devido a seu valor em combate e nobreza de coração... Eu o consagro o Cavaleiro de Escorpião... Receba esta armadura... E use-a em nome de Atena!

Lesath faz uma reverencia e o Grande Mestre parte. A urna da armadura se abre e a armadura de ouro de escorpião cobre o corpo de lesath.

LESATH: Eu... Consegui!

CLERICUS: Muito bem garoto...

Lesath de repente, vê uma mulher em uma armadura de ouro observando o combate. Ela cobria seu rosto com uma máscara, mas isso não impedia Lesath de admirá-la. Ela parecia uma deusa aos olhos dele.

LESATH: Quem é... Aquela?

CLERICUS: Hmm? A Amazona de Ouro de Aquário...? O que tem ela?

LESATH: Nada... É que...

CLERICUS: Concentre-se... Vamos à casa de Escorpião... Seu lugar de direito agora...

Tidus em sua armadura de Leão se aproxima da Amazona de Aquário.

TIDUS: O novo Cavaleiro não é nada mal heim?

A Amazona apenas acena com a cabeça e os dois partem dali.

LESATH: Quem é... Aquele cara?

CLERICUS: É o Cavaleiro de Leão... Por que?

LESATH: O que ele estava fazendo conversando com... Ela?

CLERICUS: Como eu vou saber garoto? O que você tem afinal?

LESATH: Nada... Eu preciso... Conversar com ela... Eu acho que...

Lesath não completa a sentença em voz alta. Mas em sua mente ele diz: "Estou apaixonado..."

Continua...

**Nota do Autor:** Bem... Uma vez, numa discussão no orkut, um amigo abriu um tópico com uma teoria a respeito dos Cavaleiros de Ouro e suas técnicas. Como eles consegue manter as técnicas vivas de geração em geração? Como o Mask usa as mesmas técnicas do Manigold, o Debas as dos Hasgard e assim por diante?

A teoria é de que haviam pessoas, não cavaleiros ou amazonas que estavam encarregadas de guardar essas técnicas para os Futuros Cavaleiros de Ouro. E assim surgiram na minha fic os Grão-Guerreiros. Como a Platina.

Grão-Guerreiro é um cara que se candidatou a Cavaleiro, mas não conseguiu ocupar o posto. Por algum motivo, seja por que ele sofreu um ferimento muito sério, ou por que foi derrotado por outro que conquistou a armadura, ou simplesmente por ser um Cavaleiro "aposentado"... O que importa é que no fim, seu poder e seu conhecimento são grandes demais pra serem deixados de lado e eles recebem a incumbência de treinar novos Cavaleiros de Ouro. É isso aí! Até a próxima Fic!

**Nome –** Lesath

**Idade –** 17 (pode mudar ok?)

**Origem -** nasceu no Egito, mas você pode colocar outra descendência, já que os pais dele viajavam muito por causa da profissão...u.u

Armadura - não sei... Ainda vou decidir...ú.u *Lesath olhando com uma aura de 'eu-vou-te-matar'* erm... É escorpião... XD

**Aparência -** Tipo,eu já falei, mas só pra ficar registrado mesmo...u.u

Cabelo - igual ao do Degél-kid (igual porque aquela tal de Shiori é uma imitona! ò.o9) só que loiro mel.

_Olhos -_ um mel-esverdeado(mel perto da pupila e medida q afasta fica verde)

corpo-musculos desenvolvidos(mas não salientes...só mais...hmm...alongados.u.u)e pele dourada de sol.

_Altura -_ 1,77m(pode mudar se quiser... Mamãe disse q a estrutura média masculina era 1,70...só acrescentei o 7 no final porque adoro 7 )

**História -** os pais de Lesath eram arqueólogos então viajavam o mundo todo, porém eram fascinados na deusa Serket. Lesath nasceu durante uma das expedição no Egito,por isso o nome 'garra de animal venenoso',por que os pais eram muito fissurados na Serket.(achei essa explicação do nome estranha,então se não quiser colocar tudo bem...)

Os pais de Lesath morreram em um desmoronamento do templo de Serket,o qual estavam escavando, quando Lesath tinha uns 10 ou 13 anos.(você pode mudar a idade também), mas Lesath sempre gostou de história e mistérios,então meio que continuou o trabalho dos pais sozinho.(tipo assim,uma criança de 10 anos não vai comandar um bando de marmanjos numa escavação no meio do nada né...?ú.u) então,imaginei ele como um bom 'explorador' tipo,ele conseguiria viver numa boa sozinho em qualquer lugar que jogassem ele.

Ok, continuando...ele foi condecorado cavaleiro depois da traição de imaginei ele se apaixonando a primeira vista pela aquariana-chan (vc pode decidir a situação e tals...é q eu imaginei ele bem romanticozinho com ela^.^') e ele poderia ser rival do Tidus por achar q ele é afim dela também...^.^ (ouviu Mayara-chan?ACHAR¬¬)

e ele poderia se meter sempre em furadas por ser o 'calouro dos douradinhos'XD

**peculiaridade -** calouro do zodíaco !/o/ (Lesath-...¬¬')

**personalidade -** ele é honesto,leal,companheiro e sabe distinguir o bem do mal (ao contrario desse ultimo cavaleirinho ai...¬¬)ele também é esperto quando se trata de missão (incluindo as de sobrevivência nas quais ele é excepcional) e batalhas (imaginei ele meio q fazendo piadinhas durante as batalhas, sabe bem Milo XP... mas só nisso porque no dia-a-dia é uma toupeira...u.u).ele também é muito ingênuo (por isso cai toda a hora nas armações dos outros cavaleiros) e às vezes é muito cabeça dura (típico de qualquer escorpiano XP).Ele também é bem romântico com a aquariana-chan, porque pra ele ela é a alma-gêmea dele (por isso aquele negócio de amor a primeira vista, porque a mitologia espírita é uma coisa mais esotérica,então imaginei ele tendo crenças esotéricas também...tipo reencarnação, alma-gêmea, tudo interligado e essas coisas^.^''')

**golpes - **

_Acrab -_ esmaga o inimigo como se uma pinça de um escorpião gigante fizesse isso. (pode esmagar ou só segurar- preferi assim por que se não fica muito igual ao restrição...o.ô,se não gosto tudo bem^.^b)

_agulha escarlate e antares -_ er...preciso dizer? o.õ

_serket no shaula (dexei no final por que vai ser um texto...ú.u) -_ literalmente 'o agulhão de serket'.imaginei q esse golpe só pudesse ser dado no pescoço do aliado (por causa do significado do nome de serket - Aquela que faz respirar a garganta)e imaginei q esse golpe pudesse curar qualquer ferimento,até a morte...mas tem um porém.ù.u

o golpe meio q 'transfere' a dor do ferimento(só a dor)para o usuário do ão dependendo do nível do ferimento o Lesath fica muito delimitado. Mas não para por ai.

imaginei q os danos desse golpe fossem 'acumulativos'. Por que, na mitologia egípcia, Serket era primeiramente uma das guardiãs das 4 portas do mundo inferior, e com isso eu imaginei q a medida q os danos se 'acumulassem' o Lesath desse mais um passo em direção ao portão de Serket, onde seria preso por toda a eternidade (já q nesse portão as almas são presas por correntes...u.u). Por exemplo,ele cura um ferimento q tem veneno, a dor do ferimento vai pra ele. Se ele curasse todo o dia uma pessoa com um ferimento assim logo ele iria parar no portão de Serket. (como se a cada cura o tempo de vida dele diminuísse gradativamente. Então ele usa esse golpe muito pouco. Imaginei ele usando a ultima vez pra curar a aquariana-chan, se você quiser que ele morra né...ú.u)

Lesath - mal fui criado e já querem me matar? O.O

Milo - bem vindo ao meu mundo...ú.u


End file.
